tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Aven Tundris/RP Idea - Post Alliance War
Looking for co-authors to complete the canon. '-----------------------------' I made myself a somewhat expandend Canon of TES:O involving my characters and some subtle changes that i felt where necessary. So I wonder if someone is interested in roleplaying 8 years after TES:O. The idea is to create a mix of Strategy/Nation-RP and Political/Social RP that settles around southern Hammerfell, southern Skyrim and Cyrodiil. A Player would be able to take over a city-state or state created by himself; one of the smaller pre-made factions (for example the independent Gold Coast) or just play a character in one of the player-lead states. Background: ''' The year 591 in the second era marks the final end to the ongoing alliance war between the Ebonheart Pact, the Daggerfall Covenant and the Aldmeri Dominion. After the dissolution of the Ebonheart Pact in 589 due to the assassination of the heir of eastern Skyrim, Fildgor, by the Dark Brotherhood, Tamriel's balance of power shifted once more: The Aldmeri Dominion quickly started an offensive on the Imperial City while the Daggerfall Covenant tried to hit Aldmeris but failed, as the Covenant Armada was not able to take Alinor. As a result, the Aldmeri Dominion now holds southern Cyrodiil and the Imperial City itself while declaring the "Empire of Men" to be wiped from existence. The Daggerfall Covenant withdrew from Cyrodiil soon after and has troubles with the Orc's of a to be-rebuild Orsinium. Skyrim and Morrowind are alone once more but keep a non-aggression arrangement, while the Argonians revolt against the Dunmeri. Western Cyrodiil, Colovia, grows in strength as two kingdoms ascent from the Empire's ruins while another Kingdom lays his hands on northern Cyrodiil. '''Setting: As I said the idea was mostly southern Hammerfell, southern Skyrim and Cyrodiil. But I'm open for any other ideas as long as I may be able to play the Kingdom of northern Skyrim. Also the provinces will be slightly larger than in the games giving it a more realistic scale. A big exeption on which factions you may take over are the Alliances (Aldmeri Dominion, Daggerfall Covenant) as they are too powerful and will be used in Plot-Arc's. Your Nation: ''' You will be able to create a city-state or nation based on the current political situation of the Canon. For an example on how a nation could look like you can take a look at the one i created. [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Kingdom_of_Northern_Cyrodiil?action=edit&section=5 Link ]. (provisional) Nation Card: Name: Capital: Cities: Location: Ruler: Type of Rule(Monarchy, Theocracy, Oligarchy, etc.): Predominant Religion: Predominant Race: Major Resource(don't take too much, max. 3 ): Minor Resource (max. 2): Special information (e.g. civil war, diverse population, etc.): As you will be King/first Prefect/etc. you will face every task of a nations leader: '''Look after your citizen: how is the mood? are there enough goods for them Manage your military: organize your military wage war on other nations (player or NPC) Manage your economy: what kind of economy does your country? (it should fit to the province it lays in: Falkreath: forestry and hunting) Internal affairs: are your vassals loyal? how are the estates of the realm? which porportion to each other do they have? is the chantry growing too powerful? External affairs: make alliances with other nations (player or NPC) wage war on other nations (player or NPC) But as a king can't rule alone you will need a court or some kind of government which may or may not consist of other players characters. Characters: The idea is to establish three "stairsteps" of RP: *Nation/Nation RP *Court RP *Social RP Your character may play on one or two of them (like a King will mostly do Court stuff and often Nation/Nation; a Guard will have to work (Court) but on his free time spend time in the local tavern (Social) ) As a result your character may be everything: from a little lumberjack to the king itself everything is possible - as long as there are other players to play with you - thus it will take some time to find a little community for the Interregnum RP that will have the same interests. The thing about TES-Races is: if two of them interbreed the child will be the race of the mother. But I want to create something like half-breed's (e.g.: a Dunmer/Nord hybrid that has slightly lighter skin and may drink more but have less natural affinity with magic) Another thing about the characters is: make them realistic, there will be no half-god, no dragonborn or deadra ruler just the "normal" kind. And as we all know that mortals make mistakes don't make the perfect ruler, everyone got a bad habit. (provisional) Character Card: Name (should fit to your race or there must be a good reason, e.g. Nord grown up with Reach): Race (normal or hybrid): Age (a too young ruler may result in vassals not being loyal to him): Appearance and Equipment (you may describe it or use a picture): Personality/Traits (for 2 good traits, 1 bad): Good traits: Bad traits Bio (a short timeline of your char): As this is just a basic idea I'm always open to improvements/changes. Category:Blog posts Category:Interregnum